Johnlock: Meeting Hamish Watson Holmes
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Sherlock and John are just married, and are very happy. One day, though, John realizes something is missing. That something is the pitter patter of baby feet along the floor of 221B. When Sherlock agrees to adopt..will he soon regret it?


When Sherlock first met John, he had no idea he would end up here. Standing on the altar, holding his lover's hand. It was John's second time, but clearly Sherlock's first, and Sherlock hadn't been sure how to handle the situation. All he knew was that he was ready, but left the planning up to Mrs Hudson and John. Mrs Hudson had been delighted when John and Sherlock got together after Mary's death. It had taken John three years to understand that Mary and his little girl were gone..and not coming back. That's when he expressed his hidden feelings to Sherlock. Sherlock had just stood there in silence . He didn't know how to reply..kind of like that time when John asked him to be Best Man at John and Mary's wedding. John had gotten up to walk out..but Sherlock grabbed him and kissed him. For the second time in his life, Sherlock was speechless. The Priest had been kind enough to perform the ceremony. They had struggled to find a Church to be married in, but Mrs Hudson had worked her magic. Right now though, it was time for them to say their vows. With every word that came out of John's mouth, Sherlock saw commitment and love in his eyes. Sherlock's heart fluttered. He always felt..alive around John. Soon it was Sherlock's turn, and he let out a nervous cough, before looking toward John. John smiled a loving smile, and nodded reassuringly to Sherlock. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Had his love for John once again made him speechless? But then he smiled just a little, and said: "John. I vow to protect you with everything I've got. I've loved you for a very long time, and I vow to do so for life". It was short..but sweet, and John felt teary. He let go of Sherlock's hand to wipe away a few tears, but Sherlock got there first, using his finger to dab away the fallen tears. They could hear Mrs Hudson crying softly in the front row. She was so proud of how far their relationship had come. Mrs Hudson thought they were always a good match, cause opposites attract right? They seemed so perfect together in her eyes, and she had always longed to see John smile once again. That only happened around Sherlock, and as of late, herself. Lestrade stood beside Sherlock, and even he had to wipe away a few tears. John had struggled to find a best man, considering his last one was now his groom. He had finally decided to ask James Sholto, his ex army commander. James had been reluctant to attend the wedding (never mind be his best man), considering what happened at the last one. John had insisted though, that he had planned things to go smoothly this time. So then James agreed. The priest blessed them, then announced they were now married. The whole church erupted into applause, and Mrs Hudson began to wail, yelling out "I'm so proud of my boys!". Sherlock looked at John. John looked back at Sherlock. They were both wandering the same thing. Should they kiss? Sherlock answered the question, quickly moving and placing a soft, gentle kiss on John's cheek. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but John knew it meant more than that. He knew Sherlock well enough at this stage to know how he showed affection. "Is that it?" asked Lestrade, sounding slightly disappointed by Sherlock's peck. Sherlock nodded, and took John's hand, and they both walked down the aisle. People rose from their seats, and John's cousins children, threw petals on the ground as they walked. Sherlock couldn't believe it but he felt..excited. Excited to see how life would turn out with John. John was now officially his..and he hoped nothing would change that. Not even if Mary came back from the dead.

At the reception, John and Sherlock sat up, James sat beside John, while Lestrade sat beside Sherlock, and Sherlock and John sat close, holding hands under the table. They didn't like public displays of affection. Neither of them. They preferred to show love indoors, where no one could see. When it was just the two of them. They usually didn't have sex when Mrs Hudson was around either. If she was in the house, most of them time, that meant no sex. Which infuriated John when he was majorly turned on. When it was time for the Best Man's speech, Lestrade was well prepared. "When I first met Sherlock..I knew deep down inside..somewhere..he was a good man. Everybody called him a freak..but I knew there was something else. A general interest in the field of science and deduction. He had a general interest in saving people's lives..and that makes you good right? I admire Sherlock Holmes..and I hope you live a very happy and fulfilled life with Mr John Watson Holmes..your new husband. Congratulations Sherlock" he said, grinning a little. The crowd applauded. It was short but sweet, and Sherlock was unsure of what to do. Yet again. He stood up, pulling Lestrade into a small hug, before sitting again. James had decided to break traditions, and didn't give a speech. "Can't be better than your speech at Mary and John's wedding though, Sherlock" grinned Lestrade, patting Sherlock on the back. Sherlock smirked, leaning in and kissing John's cheek. "I need to use the loo, be right back" Sherlock told John. John nodded, then began having a conversation with both Lestrade and James. Sherlock stood, then began walking towards the bathroom. He noticed his parents following him, so sighed a little. He twisted himself around "yes?". "We just wanted to congratulate you Sherlock. You're finally married. We knew you fancied him!" winked his mother. Sherlock groaned "Mother not now..maybe somewhere where it's possible John wo-" Sherlock was cut off by John stepping into the conversation. "Hello" he smiled. "Oh hello John!" grinned his mother. "John" greeted his father with a nod. John waved shyly. He was still slightly shy around Sherlock's parents..considering he hadn't seen them very often. "How are you on this fine day?" asked Sherlock's mother, grinning widely at her new son in law. "I'm very good thank you. How are you?" asked John. "I'm amazing! So proud!" she said, squeezing Sherlock's cheeks. Sherlock looked majorly pissed, but when he heard John's jolly laugh, smiled himself. "Well thank you. Sherlock don't you need to use the bathroom? I'll stay here and talk with your parents" smiled John. Sherlock couldn't say no. He knew John wanted to get along with Sherlock's parents, so nodded. "I'll be back in a moment". They nodded and began to speak with one another, laughing and joking. Sherlock hadn't seen John this happy since before Mary's death. He couldn't help but wonder did he marry Sherlock to be reminded of Mary. Sherlock shook his head, as he entered the cubicle. He was certain John loved him. After he finished peeing, he washed his hands and left the bathroom, to see John and his parents still chatting. "I knew he fancied you, it was out in plain sight!" she whispered, but Sherlock heard. John was smiling happily. He had noticed too, but only two weeks before he confessed his feelings. They ate food,danced, laughed and messed about all night. Soon, the ceremony ended and Sherlock and John said goodbye to the guests. Sherlock's mother even gave John a kiss on the cheek and a hug, while his father gave him a formal handshake. John felt relieved that he was getting on with Sherlock's parents. He wondered if Sherlock was disappointed that Mycroft couldn't make it. Seemed he had a meeting with some Government officials. He had promised John he would drop by the following day though, to see how things were going. John supposed they would have to wait and see. He wouldn't hold anything against him, it's just who misses their brother's wedding? Apart from Harriet, but that was way different. What a wonderful wedding..John couldn't have been happier.


End file.
